


Бойтесь своих желаний

by Fan_Feini



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: У Таки все в порядке, у Танумы тоже, а Нацуме пять лет.





	Бойтесь своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Sideways Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298681) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



Когда Таки вернулась домой из школы, телефон вовсю звонил. Она бросила сумку на пол, и через мгновение мама передала ей трубку.  
\- Это тебя, - сказала мама и, бросив на нее хитрый взгляд, прибавила: - Мальчик.  
\- Спасибо, - отрезала Таки, выхватила трубку и ушла к себе в комнату. - Алло.  
\- Эм... Алло, - сказали на том конце.  
Таки моргнула.  
\- Танума?  
\- Извини, я не знал твой телефон, пришлось искать в справочнике.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Таки помедлила. Что люди обычно говорят друзьям по телефону? Ах да. - Как дела?  
\- Я в порядке, - Танума запнулся. - В смысле, меня не было сегодня, потому что очень болела голова, но мне уже лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - последовала еще одна пауза. - Нацуме тоже сегодня не было. Я беспокоилась, что вы опять попали в переделку.  
\- Нет, Нацуме тут, и он тоже в порядке. Мы оба в порядке. То есть, не совсем, но опасности нет. По-моему.  
\- Танума? - сердце Таки забилось где-то в горле. - Ты уверен, что у вас все хорошо?  
\- Я в порядке. И Нацуме в порядке, - его голос дал петуха. - Только ему пять лет.  
Таки нахмурилась.  
\- Что?  
\- Ему пять. Я спал, но меня разбудил стук в окно. И там был Понта с маленьким мальчиком, который оказался Нацуме, - выпалил Танума. - Он сказал, что был еще какой-то то ли бог, то ли дух, который его проклял...  
\- Это не проклятие, это дар, - несколько в нос сказал чей-то голос на заднем плане. - Сколько еще раз повторять?  
\- ...одарил, - быстро поправился Танума, - сделав снова пятилетним. Сидит сейчас у меня в комнате, рисует.  
\- У вас есть идеи, как снять проклятие? - спросила Таки.  
\- Не-а. В бумагах отца я ничего не нашел, а Понта, - раздалось шуршание, словно Танума прикрывал рукой трубку, - не особенно помогает.  
Дальше он продолжил уже обычным тоном, хотя и торопливо:  
\- Кроме того, через час вернется отец, а мне что-то не хочется объяснять ему, откуда в моей комнате взялся незнакомый ребенок, особенно учитывая, что я болею.  
\- Можете остаться на ночь у нас в хранилище и почитать дедушкины записи, если хотите, - предложила Таки.  
\- Да, конечно, спасибо, - Танума облегченно выдохнул. - Скоро придем.  
Таки услышала щелчок, и звонок прервался.  
"Нацуме превратился в ребенка, - думала она. - Интересно, как вернуть его обратно... и как это спрятать от Токо-сан? - Таки пожала плечами. - Сказать, что он остался ночевать у Танумы?"  
Она прикрыла рот ладонью и слегка покраснела.   
\- Интересно, он милый?  
*  
Таки любила дедушкино хранилище - темное, полное загадочных и даже, возможно, опасных вещей. Там пахло пылью, книгами и тайнами. Она расчистила небольшой участок пола и постелила там старое одеяло. Рядом лежала стопка книг - все, что имело отношение к древним духам, желаниям и проклятиям.   
\- Таки? - услышала она голос Танумы со стороны тропинки. Выглянув, Таки увидела своего друга, медленно приближавшегося к воротам, а рядом с ним маленького мальчика, крепко прижимавшего к себе огромного трехцветного кота - такого большого и тяжелого, что ему приходилось держать его обеими руками. Идти он мог только короткими шажками, но все же шагал с самым решительным видом.  
\- Какой милый! - вскричала Таки и бросилась к нему, распахнув объятия. Нацуме вздрогнул и спрятал лицо в шерсти Нянко-сенсея. Таки удалось затормозить, не коснувшись его.  
\- Все хорошо, Нацуме, - сказал Танума, погладив его по голове. - Никто не заберет у тебя котика.  
Таки присела, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Нацуме.  
\- Привет, - сказала она. - Ты меня помнишь?  
Нацуме покачал головой, все еще прижимаясь щекой к сенсею.  
\- Меня зовут Таки, и я твой друг. Попробую тебе помочь. Идет?  
Нацуме посмотрел на нее совершенно круглыми глазами.  
\- Мы друзья?  
Таки кивнула.  
\- Да. Очень хорошие друзья.   
Нацуме посмотрел на Тануму, и тот ободряюще кивнул ему.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо сказал он и поклонился так, что чуть не выронил Нянко-сенсея.  
\- Мне тоже очень приятно, - Таки поклонилась в ответ, улыбнулась ему и выпрямилась. - Пойдем в дом? У меня есть новая раскраска, как раз для тебя.  
Нацуме прошел в хранилище и наконец позволил коту выскользнуть. Взял восковые мелки, раскраску и забился в угол. Таки с Танумой устроились на одеяле. Танума окинул настороженным взглядом стопку книг.  
\- Вот это все?  
\- Там дальше есть еще, - ласково сказала Таки.  
Танума застонал и потер лоб. Потом взял верхнюю книгу и сказал:  
\- Нацуме говорил, что видел большую белую птицу.  
\- Большую белую птицу, которая делает людей моложе? - задумчиво протянула Таки и перевернула страницу в своей книге. - Ну, подсказка как подсказка, не хуже остальных.  
Они проглядывали книги так быстро, как только могли. Танума изредка чихал от пыли, сосредоточенно хмурился и временами морщился от усиливавшейся головной боли. Что же до Таки, ей приходилось закусывать губу, напоминая себе, что нельзя увлекаться чтением, даже если истории очень захватывающие. Нянко-сенсей давным-давно ушел куда-то в глубь хранилища.  
\- Нацуме, - позвала Таки. - Подойди, пожалуйста, и посмотри на эту картинку.  
Нацуме собрал мелки и раскраску, пересел поближе к Таки и посмотрел в книгу. На картинке красовался великолепный белый павлин с переливающимися узорами из золотых листьев на хвосте.  
\- Ты такую птицу видел?  
\- Нет, - Нацуме неохотно покачал головой, - извините.  
Таки вздохнула и улыбнулась ему.  
\- Все хорошо. Мы ее обязательно найдем, не волнуйся.  
Он кивнул и улегся животом на самый краешек одеяла. Таки бросила взгляд на Тануму, серьезно хмурившегося над книгой, потом на Нацуме, не менее серьезно глядевшего в раскраску. Она подавила смешок и погладила мальчика по волосам. Нацуме вздрогнул и уставился на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Прости, - сказала она. - У тебя хорошо получается.  
Танума подался вперед, чтобы посмотреть.  
\- Очень красиво, - сказал он и, наклонившись еще ниже, шепотом прибавил: - Мне вот никогда не удавалось не выходить за линии.  
Нацуме выглядел ошеломленным, и Таки рассмеялась.  
\- Смотри, эта птица? - спросил Танума, указывая на изображение гигантского цыпленка.  
\- Или эта? - спросила Таки: в ее книге на следующей странице оказался двухголовый лебедь.  
Нацуме умостился между ними, исхитрившись не коснуться даже их одежды. Потом посмотрел на обе картинки и покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- А эта? - Танума перелистнул несколько страниц до изображения взъерошенной курицы в кимоно не по размеру.  
Нацуме снова покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
Танума перевернул страницу.  
\- Эта?  
Нацуме склонил голову набок.  
\- Это вообще свинья.  
\- Да? - невинно спросил Танума. Нацуме на миг смутился, но потом опустил голову и издал короткий счастливый смешок. Таки почувствовала, как сжалось сердце: впервые она видела маленького Нацуме улыбающимся.  
Она вернулась к книге и отметила, что Танума сделал то же самое. Нацуме остался сидеть между ними, и она развернула книгу к нему, когда заметила, что он оставил мелки и заглядывает ей через плечо.   
Таки почувствовала, как к ноге прижалось что-то теплое. Она посмотрела вниз и увидела, что Нацуме сидит, скрестив ноги, одним коленом касаясь ее ноги, а другим - Танумы. Она отодвинулась назад, чтобы было удобнее, и они стали читать дальше вместе.  
Танума втянул воздух сквозь зубы и с шипением выдохнул, массируя переносицу.  
\- Ты как? - спросила Таки.  
Он застенчиво пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего страшного, просто голова болит. С обеда маюсь, - он почесал в затылке, глядя в потолок. - Похоже, тут много ёкаев собралось.  
\- А они... - Нацуме робко взглянул на Тануму. - Ёкаи делают тебе больно?  
\- Иногда, - ответил Танума. - Но они не специально. Просто когда я слишком долго нахожусь с ними рядом, начинаю болеть.  
Он ободряюще улыбнулся мальчику.  
\- Но все не так уж плохо. Да и они здесь живут. Будет не очень вежливо их выгонять.  
\- А, - тихо сказал Нацуме. Его взгляд переместился с Танумы на точку как раз за книгой, потом обратно. - М-м-м...  
Таки и Танума вопросительно посмотрели на него.  
\- Нет, ничего.  
Они вернулись к чтению, и Нацуме изредка поглядывал через плечо на Тануму. Тот снова вздрогнул и потер лоб.  
\- Эм... - Нацуме прикусил губу. Потом потянулся чуть вперед и быстро прошептал: - Может, ты лучше со мной книжку почитаешь?  
После этого вроде бы ничего не произошло. Нацуме вернулся к чтению вместе с Таки, как будто и не разговаривал только что с пустым местом, всячески избегая смотреть на друзей. Через несколько минут Танума расслабил плечи и вздохнул.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он. Нацуме сделал вид, что не расслышал, но выглядел довольным.  
Некоторое время в комнате был слышен только шорох переворачиваемых страниц да пара секунд возни, когда Нацуме улегся на живот, подперев ладонями подбородок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть иллюстрации. "Как мы мирно сидим," - подумала Таки. Нацуме вел себя так же скрытно, как и раньше, но он был такой маленький, милый и тепло прижимался к ней. И ему, похоже, очень понравились дедушкины книги.  
\- О, - вдруг сказал Нацуме, указывая на изображение белого журавля с венчиком красных перьев на голове. - Вот его я видел.  
\- Сянь Хэ, - прочитала Таки, чуть запинаясь на иностранных словах. - Тут написано, что ему тысяча лет, что обычно он обитает в Китае и что он может исполнять желания. А в примечании говорится, что перевод неточный и это может означать "сердечные стремления".  
Танума озадаченно посмотрел на Нацуме.  
\- Нацуме... ты что, хотел стать младше?  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Нет. То есть вряд ли, но я точно не помню. - Его плечи поникли. - Извини.  
\- Ничего страшного! - сказала Таки. - Не знаю, почему тебе захотелось стать ребенком, но если ты именно этого хотел, то мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Она решительно ударила кулаком в ладонь.  
\- Не тупи, - сказал Нянко-сенсей, вразвалочку выходя из тени. Шерсть его была вся в пыли. - Не может быть, чтобы эта птица просто летала и исполняла человеческие желания. Так не бывает.  
Он безуспешно попытался сдуть с носа комок пыли.  
\- Почему? - спросила Таки. Пальцы зудели от желания немедленно все записать.  
\- Чтобы желание исполнилось, надо отдать что-то равноценное. А когда чего-нибудь очень хочешь, оно становится слишком ценным, чтобы расстаться с чем-то подобным, - он снова попытался сдуть пыль с носа, но снова не преуспел. - Поэтому исполнить желание невозможно.  
\- О, - сказала Таки.  
\- Конечно, некоторые духи подходят к задаче с другой стороны.  
Сенсей сел и занялся умыванием.  
\- С другой стороны? - спросил Танума, но сенсей был слишком занят приглаживанием усов и не ответил.  
\- Хм. Нацуме, а ты не помнишь, чего хотел? - сказала Таки.  
Тот покачал головой и прошептал:  
\- Извини. Я думал, что... Но нет.  
\- Ты думал, что загадаешь перестать видеть ёкаев? - поинтересовался Танума.  
Нацуме закусил губу и кивнул.  
\- В твоем возрасте я тоже этого хотел, - сказал Танума. - Но сейчас уже не хочу. Думаю, и ты не захотел бы. Ёкаи бывают страшные, а люди порой жестоки, но отказаться видеть ёкаев - все равно что от целого мира отказаться. Я бы вряд ли смог.  
Он наклонился ближе.  
\- Да и Нянко-сенсей вряд ли позволит тебе себя игнорировать.  
Нацуме коротко рассмеялся, но вышло грустно.  
\- Не волнуйся, Нацуме, - Таки вскочила и снова хлопнула кулаком по ладони. - Мы выясним, чего ты хотел, и неважно, сколько времени на это уйдет!  
Мальчик опустил голову.  
\- А можно... - он встал и поднял на нее сияющие глаза. - Можно я до тех пор останусь с вами?  
Это оказалось уже слишком для нее. Таки крепко обняла Нацуме и пару раз встряхнула.  
\- Конечно! Конечно можно! - вскричала она. Нацуме застыл у нее в руках, словно не зная, как себя вести.  
Таки почувствовала руку у себя на плече и, обернувшись, увидела, что Танума стоит на коленях с другой стороны от Нацуме. Она посмотрела на него поверх головы мальчика, и Танума пожал плечами, а потом положил вторую руку на плечо Нацуме.  
\- Все хорошо, - сказал он ему. - Ты можешь оставаться с нами, сколько захочешь.  
Нацуме растаял. Из деревянного манекена он словно бы превратился в осьминога, созданного специально, чтобы обнимать всеми восемью конечностями. Он обнял Таки и крепко прижался щекой к ее плечу.  
Таки обняла его в ответ столь же крепко, а потом притянула к себе Тануму, чтобы получился бутерброд с Нацуме. Он обнял их обоих, и Таки почувствовала тепло его рук у себя на спине. Она подумала, что если бы к ним и Нянко-сенсей присоединился, у нее бы сердце разорвалось от счастья. Нацуме счастливо вздохнул у нее на плече...  
...и вдруг вернулся к прежнему размеру.  
Танума удивленно отшатнулся, Нянко-сенсей катался по полу в смеховой истерике, но Таки так и не разомкнула объятий. Хотя тоже засмеялась.  
\- В следующий раз, когда захочешь, чтобы тебя обняли, - выговорила она сквозь смех, - так и скажи.


End file.
